Grageas de Todos los Sabores
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: Primer año de Hogwarts para Hajime y sus amigos, un nacido de muggles de cabellos esponjosos y blancos se les une, y pronto tienen un concurso de comer grageas. /AU Potterverse, no mucho sentido :)


**Buenos, simplemente se me ocurrió esta loca idea y allí va, espero les guste.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Danganronpa y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, todo a su respectivo creador, las grageas pertenecen al potterverse propiedad de JK, yo solo escribo este fic :D**

 **Advertencias: ninguna salvo grageas de todos los sabores! Lol**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Grageas de todos los sabores_

Hajime Hinata estaba listo para abortar el tren que lo llevaría a Hogwarts.

Era un sueño hecho realidad.

Su familia había viajado a Inglaterra hacía unas décadas por trabajo paterno, y los padres de Hajime no sabía si su hijo podría estudiar en la famosa escuela mágica de Gran Bretaña. Pero no necesitaban más preocupaciones. Una tarde, luego del almuerzo, una lechuza se había posado en el alfeizar de la ventana con una inmaculada carta con el emblema de la escuela.

Y así, Hajime Hinata se preparaba para la mejor escuela de su vida. Al mudarse había conocido a otros niños mágicos, hijos de los socios de su padre, y ellos le hablaron de lo increíble que era Hogwarts y que casi todos los niños en el Reino Unido estudiaban allí, y Hajime no había podido evitar idealizar la escuela, deseando pertenecer con muchas ansias, sin saber si siquiera sería capaz… pero eso ya era historia antigua.

Se despidió de nuevo de sus padres, prometiéndoles que les escribiría cada dos fines de semana, y subió cuando el pitido del tren resonó en la estación.

Se abrió paso entre el mar de estudiantes hacía su compartimento. Se moría de ganas por ponerse su uniforme, pero debía guardar las ansias, y sobretodo, la compostura.

La familia Hinata había sido una reconocida familia mágica en japón, y su padre se había encargado de volverla reconocida en Inglaterra, trabajando duro en los 12 años que llevaba viviendo allí, pero como un heredero sangre pura, debía guardar ciertas apariencias.

Se sentó en su compartimento, apreciándolo vacío, ojala sus amigos se dieran prisa en llegar. Sonia y y Kazuichi eran sus amigos. Sonia Nevermind era la importante heredera de una noble casa sangre pura, e incluso estaba emparentada con la realeza, siendo prácticamente una princesa, Kazuichi era un muchacho que, igual que él, tenía ancestros japoneses, solo que la familia de él había dejado Japón en el periodo Meiji. Ellos eran sus mejores amigos, y estaba entusiasmado por volver a verlos.

Los 3 ya había discutido en que Casa quedarían. Gryffindor era sin dudas la mejor.

Salió de sus pensamientos en cuanto escucho la puerta del compartimiento abrirse, un niño pálido como fantasma estaba de pie. Era bajito, con cabello como nube de algodón y ojos verdes tan pálidos que también parecía grises. Hajime había convivido con muchos niños mágicos, tanto en reuniones formales como en obras de caridad o bailes festivos, pero a ese niño jamás lo había visto, su aspecto lo harían difícil de olvidar.

— Mmmm…. Disculpa, ¿p-puedo sentarme a-aquí? —su voz era bajita y muy suave, parecía un niño muy tímido. Hajime asintió con una sonrisa, amigos era algo que siempre estaba dispuesto a hacer.

El niño le agradeció y entro, sin verlo ni una vez a los ojos, con la cabeza agachada. Hajime, sin embargo, no planeaba pasarse el viaje en silencio, y entre más pronto se entretuviera mejor.

— Hola, soy Hajime Hinata, vengo de Japón, pero puedo estudiar en Hogwarts, mi familia es de magos, ¿y tu? —dijo, casi rápidamente, pero procurando que cada palabra se entendiera, Hajime considero que era una buena presentación.

— S-soy Nagito Komaeda, mi padre es japones, pero mi madre es inglesa, s-soy el primer mago en mi familia —dijo mirando a cualquier parte que no fuera el rostro del chico, mientras se sonrojaba.

— Oh, con razón tu nombre es japones —dijo Hajime pensativo— es la primera vez que conozco a un nacido muggle —repitió con entusiasmo.

El chico le miro y sonrió quedamente, sus hombros había estado tensos, pero Hajime pudo apreciar como se relajaba suavemente.

— Mis padres pensaron que era una broma cuando llego un profesor aterrador a explicarnos, madre estaba renuente, pero finalmente termino aceptando con entusiasmo —el chico también parecía contagiarse de Hajime, pues hablaba también contento— mi padre estaba muy feliz.

— Yo tengo un montón de dudas de los muggles, así que espero que seamos buenos amigos Nagito, así me explicas todo.

— ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

— ¡Por supuesto que quiero!

Ambos chicos se enfrascaron en una importante charla cuando los amigos de Hajime hicieron aparición, Kazuichi y Sonia. Nagito se monstruo tímido de nuevo, sentándose junto a Hajime a un lado de la ventana, pero pronto las discusiones entre los niños de 11 años volvieron.

Ni Sonia ni Kazuichi habían conocido tampoco a ningún nacido muggle de su edad, pero afortunadamente no eran pre juiciosos.

En ese tiempo Hajime se había enterado que su nuevo amigo era de una familia millonaria muggle, padre empresario y madre diseñadora.

— De hecho, las túnicas del uniforme las hizo mi madre, le preguntamos al profesor y nos dijo que no había problema.

— Oh, de hecho, las túnicas de mi uniforme tampoco son convencionales, fueron hechas para mí en un local famoso en Francia —dijo Sonia con sus modales de clase alta.

Kazuichi frunció el ceño, Sonia le había gustado desde hacia dos años, y no quería que se impresionara por un nacido muggle, Hajime solo le sonrió para que se calmará.

Nagito paso una hora y cuarto hablando sobre el mundo muggle, especialmente porque Sonia tenía muchas preguntas, y Hajime pensó que Nagito era muy amable para no responder.

Pronto el estomago de Kazuichi resonó.

— Hombre, me muero de hambre, ¿cuando pasará el carrito de comida?

— S-si te parece traje sándwiches de mi casa —dijo el albino, poniéndose de pie y sacando una canasta de su baúl.

— Mi madre dijo que quizá me diera hambre…

— Oh, ¡Gracias Nagito!, ¿de que son?

— Kazuichi, si vas a aceptar la comida no debes fijarte en eso —reprendió Sonia—, ¿puedo tomar uno también Nagito?

Este asintió, sonriendo feliz.

Pronto los sándwiches de Nagito habían sido repartidos entre los cuatro chicos, los de familia mágica apreciaron el sabor.

— Tu mamá es buena cocinera Nagito —aprobo Kazuichi.

— Oh, no, nuestro chef los hizo para mí por ordenes de mi madre.

— Aun así es muy bueno, yo nunca había probado comida que no fuera hecha por elfos domésticos —dijo Sonia amablemente, acomodando su rubio cabello, para darle una ultima mordida a su emparedado.

— ¿Elfos domésticos? —pregunto Nagito suavemente, pero antes de responder, Kazuichi se quejo por la sed.

Sin embargo, si Nagito traía bebida también fue algo que no supieron, porque la señora del carrito de comida finalmente arribaba a su compartimento.

— Ven Nagito, compremos jugo de calabaza y dulces —apremió Hajime.

Nagito jamás había probado dulces mágicos, naturalmente, y sus tres nuevos amigos le animaban a probar sus favoritos, Nagito frunció el ceño y metió una mano en su curioso abrigo verde, sacando muchos galeones para impresión de Kazuichi.

— Quiero un poco de todo —dijo el albino muy seguro.

Las siguientes horas las pasaron comiendo dulces, sugiriendo a Nagito cuales comer. Los favoritos de Sonia eran los chocolates de Honeyducks, Kazuichi no tenía preferencias mientras fuera dulce. Hajime estaba bien con un dulce de naranja. Nagito tomo una caja y leyo "grageas de todos los sabores".

— ¡Oh! Esas son buenas, las grageas de todos los sabores —llamo la atención Kazuichi.

— ¿Grageas de todos los sabores?

— Si, tienes todos, y digo _todos_ los sabores del mundo —informo Hajime.

— Yo una vez probé una que sabia a cerilla de oido —informo con asco Kazuichi.

— Yo probé una que sabía a vomito —confeso Hajime.

— Yo probé una y sabía como a tomates asados —dijo Sonia.

— Entonces prefiero no probarlos.

— ¡Oh no!, tienes que hacerlo.

— ¿Eh?

— Kazuichi, no le molestes.

— P-pero es una tradición, si, ¡una tradición!, todos los niños magos comen grageas al menos una vez en la vida, me lo dijo papá, así que, para demostrar que eres un mago también, debes comer una.

Nagito frunció el ceño, no estaba seguro.

— ¡Ya se! —dijo Hajime, asombrando a sus amigos— comamos cinco cada uno, y vemos que nos toco, y el que le toquen los mejores sabores gana.

— Y el que le toque los peores pierde y debe acabarse las grageas de la caja —termino Souda con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Así Nagito abrió la bolsa de grageas y le extendió la bolsa a Sonia primero, la rubia se veía insegura, pero no queriendo quedarse fuera de la diversión saco al azar.

— Si vamos a jugar, entonces no hay que ver los colores que saquemos, que sea sorpresa —dijo ella decidida, los 3 chicos asintieron.

El siguiente a quien Nagito ofreció la bolsa fue a Hajime, quien tomo una respiración prod¡funda y saco sus 5 grageas.

El siguiente fue Kazuichi, quien paso saliva audiblemente y tomo sus 5 grageas. Luego Nagito tomo las suyas y dejo la bolsa a un costado.

— Bien, a la cuenta de tres —comenzó Hajime—, uno… dos… tres.

Y los cuatro amigos tragaron la primera gragea.

Kazuichi y Hajime escupieron la suya casi al mismo tiempo.

— Calcetines sucio, ¡calcetines sucios! —gruño Kazuichi, bebiendo rápidamente jugo de calabaza.

— Cebolla —contesto con simpleza Hajime, sacando la lengua.

— Salsa de Tomate —respondió Sonia con una sonrisa aliviada.

— Chocolate —respondió el albino con una sonrisa feliz.

— ¡Que injusto! —dijo Kazuichi, mirándole con sorpresa.

— Que buena suerte Nagito, te toco un buen sabor a la primera —felicito Hajime, haciendo sonrojar al niño.

— ¡Bien!, ¡segunda ronda! —comenzó la rubia— uno, dos y ¡tres!

Y el tercer bocado comenzó.

Sonia escupió esta vez junto a Kazuichi.

— Tierra —se quejo ella con asco, mientras Hajime reía disimuladamente.

— Pimiento —se quejo de nuevo el chico.

— A mí me toco almendras —canturreó Hajime.

— La mía sabía a manzana —respondió con un suspiro Nagito.

— Tú si que tienes suerte —murmuro un poco celoso Kazuichi.

La tercera ronda siguió, Hajime volvió a escupir, Sonia bebió con desesperación su jugo de calabaza y Kazuichi puso cara de asco.

— Lombriz —respondió Kazuichi.

— Espinacas —respondió Sonia.

— Moco de Troll —dijo Hajime con cara de asco.

— Puaj —le secundaron Sonia y Kazuichi.

— Miel —respondió con simpleza Nagito, sonriendo a forma de disculpa con sus nuevos amigos.

La cuarta ronda se llevo a cabo y ninguno escupió esta vez, aunque Hajime y Sonia hicieron muecas.

— ¡Dulce, dulce sandía! —casi reía de alivio Kazuichi.

— Mostaza —suspiro Sonia.

— Limón —contesto Hajime, con cara agria.

Los tres chicos miraron expectantes a Nagito, quien sonrió a modo de disculpa.

— Era sabor a malvavisco.

— ¡Tienes mucha, mucha suerte ! ¡Ultima ronda! —anuncio Kazuichi.

Los cuatro niños tomaron en alto su ultima gragea y de a una la comieron.

Los tres descendientes de magos volvieron a escupir con cara de asco.

— Cera de oído —se quejo Sonia, casi con voz acuosa.

— Huevo podrido —sollozó Kazuichi.

— Jabón —respondió un rendido Hajime.

Los tres niños miraron de nuevo a Nagito, quien se disculpo con ellos.

— Sabía a pasto —constó, los niños le sonrieron de vuelta, pero Nagito había mentido, porque en ningún mundo las cerezas sabían a pasto.

Luego de eso las grageas quedaron olvidadas, ya que para sacarse el mal sabor prefirieron comer chocolates

Nagito suspiro, mirando por la venta del tren el basto mar verde del pasto, èl realmente no gustaba de la comida muy dulce.

Que mala suerte… para él.

Pero si tener nuevos amigos e ir a Hogwarts era buen suerte, entonces esta pequeña mala suerte no empañaría su felicidad.

La puerta del tren se abrió y un chico con las túnicas de la escuela entro, largo cabello negro y ojos profundamente rojos les dijo con frialdad:

— Ya estamos llegando, deben vestir sus túnicas ya —y se retiro.

— Ese chico siempre tiene ganas de ordenar —suspiró con fastidió Kazuichi.

Hajime hizo como que ni lo escucho.

Nagito pregunto con la mirada a Sonia, esta le sonrió y negó con la cabeza, Nagito asintió y decidió olvidarlo.

Este era su primer año en Hogwarts, y los cuatro chicos sentían que habían empezado bien.

* * *

 **No hay mucho que decir, me desperte un dìa pensando en las grageas y preguntandome si tendría el valor de probar una, y como estoy muy obsesionada con Danganronpa inevitablemente pense en que si Nagito las probará de seguro le tocarían buenos sabores.**

 **Nagito es nacido muggle porque me pareció muy apropiado, si vuelvo a escribir de este Au quiza explique más de ello.**

 **Los sabores que use, según la wiki, son algunos de los sabores de las grageas, así que no melos invente ;)**

 **Me gustaría escribir más de ellos en Hogwarts, pero no se si podre, algo que no me gusta de los fics de Hogwarts AU es que haya muchos personajes japoneses lol, por eso no pude incluir a muchos (aunque no me resistí a Izuru, lol), Sonia de si o si iba a entrar porque es la unica extranjera, pense en Angie (de V3) pero no se, quiza más adelante por su nombre occidental. Tuve que decidir entre Souda y Nanami para otro amigo de Hajime, pero descarte a Nanami para que Hajime tuviera un amigo varon tambien, al principio iba a incluir a Nanami, pero me pareció muchos japoneses, así que la descarte.**

 **Si vuelvo a escribir de este AU, seguramente sean con estos cinco aparecidos, la unica duda que me queda es si los coloco en el mismo año que los padres de Harry, o en la generacion de Harry, o en la de Tom, o en la de Bill Weasley, o la de Albus y James y Scorpiues (quiza la más cercana), no se, alguna idea?, creo que la terminaré basando en Harry si vuelvo a escribir, me encantaría escribir sobre el Basilisco, o Sirius, o el baile del torneo, o Umbridge.**

 **Espero les gustará, si es así apreciaría un review!**

 **Abrazos y Ciao ciao!**


End file.
